Amulets
by i-luv-being-me
Summary: This is my first fic so be nice! A really unoriginal fairy tale but please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Hermione. She lived in a massive castle and had everything she wanted, yet she was not happy.   
  
One day she was out walking through the forest, when all of a sudden she was struck around the back of her head with a blunt object. She slumped to the bottom of an ancient oak, unconscious.  
  
When she regained conciousness she found she was missing her necklace. But this was no ordinary necklace. It was an amulet to ward off the evil Morgan.  
  
Morgan was a witch who lived a short way away. She had been trying to bewitch Hermione into marrying her son, Harry.  
  
Hermione had never met Harry, but she had heard of him. Harry was being educated in the art of witchary and he had practesed his spells on a few of the villagers causing disasterous effects.  
  
Once Hermione returned to the castle, the servants came rushing up to her.  
  
"Princess Hermione! Oh, where have you been?!" one servant exclaimed.  
  
"I just went out for a walk," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh....alright then. But....." The servant's eyes had darted to Hermione's bare neck.  
  
"My necklace was stolen. Excuse me," Hermione pushed her way past her shocked servants. As she neared her fathers room she could hear talking from behind his heavy office door.  
  
"But your majesty, I really think that you should tell her!" Hermione recognised that voice as her father's assistant.  
  
"No. My mind is made up. I'm not telling her!" That was her father. At that moment Hermione decided to knock.  
  
"Enter! Oh, hello darling."  
  
"Hello daddy. I need to tell you somthing."  
  
"O.K then.What is it Hermmy?"  
  
"Well.....while I was out walking I got knocked out and when i woke up my amulet was gone."   
  
"Oh my goodness! You," he pointed to his assistant "Tell Vlad what has happened. Tell him to get here right away! Hurry!" With that the assistant scurried away.  
  
"Daddy who are you not going to tell what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing dear." But Hermione could tell her father was keeping somthing from her.  
  
"What will Morgan do to me now that my amulet is gone?"  
  
"I don't know dear. I really don't know." At that moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter! Ah Vlad here at last!"  
  
"What is the matter your majesty?" Vlad asked.  
  
"While Hermione was out walking her amulet was stolen." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi evryone! I just realised i didn't have one of these, so here it is: I OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT HARRY AND HERMIONE, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE! There you go, done.  
  
Dannii ~ thought that would be your reaction. i'll see you later on today.  
  
Usha88 ~ i can't believe i spelt her name wrong! i hope i've fixed it.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Vlad exclaimed, "At what time did this happen?" He added to Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure. I had been out walking for no more than ten minutes when i was knocked out. I'm not sure how long I was unconscious." Hermione answered.  
  
"What does this mean, Vlad?" Hermione's nervous father asked.  
  
"It means that we are in trouble." Vlad declared.  
  
"But what about Morgan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We do not have long." Was all Vlad said. With that he bid the king good day and left.  
  
Outside in the hallway Vlad muttered to himself :" I'ts only a matter of time."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: That probably sucked, but you read this far please review. Sorry it was so short. c ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ~ Hi evryone! Sorry my last chapter was so short. I guess it was kinda meant to be part of chapter one. Oh well. *Sighs*  
  
Julian_Luver ~ Yay u got your self an account! Now you have to do a bio or i'll set myself on you!   
  
Usha88 ~ Thamks for your review. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Pass me that pickled rat!" Morgan barked the command at her son.  
  
"There you go mum. What are you doing?" Harry inquired, as he handed the horrible creature to her.  
  
"Do you remember that woman on the fruit stall who refused to serve me yesterday?"  
  
"Yes. What about her?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Did you notice her stomach?"  
  
"Yes." Harry's worst thoughts were confirmed in that simple question.  
  
"Well, for her refusal to serve me, her precious baby will be miscarried!" Morgan cackled evily.   
  
Harry had no choice but to laugh as well, or his evil mother would have suspected his true feelings.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A/N ~ I'm sorry this is so short but i can't think of anything else to wright. Please review if you have read this far and give me some ideas!!! Thanks! luv Stef 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ~ Hi, just me again. Hope you all like my new chapter!!!  
  
Dietpepsigurl ~ Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Usha88 ~ Thanks for that. You have given me a lot of ispiration. *Gives Usha88 a big hug*  
  
Julian_Luver ~ Yay you did your bio! I LOVE your song!!!! *sings Dannii's wicked song while rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically* Hope you do your story soon. Is it the one you were telling me about ages ago?   
  
Jaycie xXx ~ Thanks a lot! As i'm not sure how to take your review i will just sit here in a duuuuur state. I'm going to get you though......  
  
Now on with the story..........  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"There you go sir. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you. When's it due?" The man asked, noticing the womans stomach.  
  
"Oh....in a few months. Ouch!" The woman clutched at her stomach in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" The concerned man asked.  
  
"Yes i'm fine. Little thing has been getting restless lately."  
  
"Oh.....ok then. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
The woman put up the sign that said 'out to lunch' and sat down in the back.  
  
"You O.K?" her co-worker asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. The baby won't stop moving. Are they meant to be like this?"  
  
"Each one is different."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A/N ~ sorry this is so short but i have to go to bed now. yeah its taken me this long just to do this much! oh well. night-night! 


End file.
